


tease

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: There’s something about Steve a lot of people don’t know
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/icon challenge day 29 tease

It’s something Noelani knows most people would be surprised to learn about Steve. They know him as the leader of the Five-0 Task Force, a Navy SEAL who’s been through more pain in life than anyone should have to bear. 

They expect him to be serious and most of the time he is. 

But when it’s just the two of them? 

When he’s sending her text messages that make her stomach dip with anticipation? 

Or when his hands trail across her body, when his smile glints and his eyes have that wicked glint?

He’s a tease. 

And she loves it.


End file.
